After All
by JohnsWifey4eva
Summary: Meg and Steph are friends.Jack and Dave are friends. Stephanie is the daughter of Indiana. Meg and Dave are brother and Sisters, and There is some love going in the air.


Crushes

It was weeks after the team got split up in the worm hole, but Dave, Jack, Stephanie and Meg somehow were together, finding the rest of them. But, Dave and Jack had the hardest time still adjusting…

"Son of a Bitch" Maegen looked up as Dave ran in the room, glaring around "Where's Jack" he shouted, with a hint of anger. Alex ran by. "Oh! I can't believe it! Oh god Dave that is rich" Jack shouted laughing. "YOU" he shouted and ran Maegen watched. She was a tight, attractive brunette girl who looked like she comes out of the 50s. Jack was a rapper/bounty hunter with black hair and a muscular build with a Lakers outfit, but Dave was the opposite. Picture Eminem; just with more muscles and whiter. The bay door opened as her best friend Stephanie entered Steph had long brown hair with a skinny build with the most beautiful eyes. She always wore tight jeans and a tank top. Jack ran past her, Dave wasn't that lucky. The two collided fell down and Dave was on top of her. She was going red with embarrassment for his chin laid between her breasts. Dave flushed crimson. "Uh... h hi? Dave" she hissed. "Why is your chin resting between my breasts?" "What?" Dave realized the position was embarrassing he WAS on top of her, plus he was quite tall, which made him cover her body. His hands rested on her thighs, "Er sorry?" Jack came back. "AW" he said at the sight. "Isn't Davey getting cozy?" Dave growled "GET BACK HERE" Dave shouted and chased after him. When Dave left the room, Meg helped Stephanie up. "That was really embarrassing." Dave finally caught up with Jack, and grabbed him. "You…if you dare say a word of this to her I'll kill you!" "Calm down" Jack laughed. "I was kidding! I'd never say you have the hots for Stephanie" Dave flushed again as he let him go. "She is HOTT" Dave buried his hands. "And you think Meg is hotter then hell" he muttered. "OH YEAH! I FEEL THE BURN EVERYTIME SHE'S AROUND! BURN, BABY BURN!" Dave stared at Jack. Nervously "Oh man, she is not just hot or sexy, she's a FOX! YEAH" Dave punched Jack "Calm down" Jack blushed. "Sorry that subject keeps me" "You mean gets you hyped?" "Yeah but man…the two hottest chicks in the galaxy, with us alone…oh man" Jack drooled, which landed on Dave's shirt. "Aw, gross!" Dave remarked, wiping it off his shirt with Jack's jersey. "Oh yeah…" Dave shook his head Jack was in his dream world…no use in talking. When Dave finally got Jack to stop Drooling on his shirt, the girls were staring at them, awkward "What are you boys doing?" Maegen asked, quizzically. "Nothing," they repeated. Dave stared at Stephanie, who was zipping up a sweatshirt. "I didn't mean too." He grumbled Stephanie wasn't listening. She took one look at him before she turned on her heel. Dave felt his heart break. He moaned loudly. Maegen turned to him "You okay?" "Stomach cramp," Jack butted in. he grabbed the moaning down-hearted broken-shell-of-a-man that was Dave and left. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jack shouted. Will whimpered "she hates me…" he sniffed. Jack thought Dave had gone crazy, so he slapped him. "SNAP OUT OF IT CHICKS LIKE IT WHEN GUYS GET FEELY!" Dave sniffed "You're just saying that to make me feel better" "Yeah okay" "So I am, okay Dave, if you want her, you need to fake an incident" "What?" "Listen." "Stephanie wait up1" Stephanie turned to see Meg "You were really hard on him," Meg reminded her "He was laying on my breasts." Stephanie growled Meg frowned "Yeah. I think he's spending too much time with my Jack. Although he is my brother." "What do you mean?" "They probably prefer sleeping with each other then with us" Meg giggled. Stephanie forced a smile. "That's why they never know how to behave in front of us" Meg laughed. "Yeah" Stephanie always teased them. "Don't worry I know they aren't gay" "I know" Maegen told her "But it was a sick joke, but pretty funny." Stephanie sighed she began to unzip her sweatshirt "I did it again" "what?" Maegen figured out. "I know how much you like him, but it's not gonna work like that it's your temper" Stephanie sighed, removing her sweatshirt. Maegen never noticed how lightly trimmed she was without it. "Ooh" Maegen said, smiling "Showing off to him, you know he's like to get his hands on that trim body of yours," Meg giggled "NO!" Stephanie shouted. She sighed. "No," she sighed "When was the closest to Dave you got?" Meg asked. Stephanie smiled. "It was the day during the war when he rescued me from the frozen lake. I got trapped underneath the ice. He dove under and saved me. And he gave me the 'kiss of life'. I think when I was almost to he got. Frenchy with me…" :NOWAY! A FRENCH KISS?" "Wow you are the lucky one the closest I got to Jack was when he carried me when I broke my leg" Meg said.

"Come one Dave!" Dave was clinging to his bedpost. Jack 'found' him like this drinking Jack was trying to pull him off. "What is there to live for?" Dave groaned Jack dropped him when he heard Meg giggle. "MEG?" Stephanie was starring at Dave, who was crying on the floor not crying, actually whining, basically. "What are you doing to the poor guy?" she asked Jack, Helping Dave up. "Well I was helping him he has been drinking." Stephanie started snapping her fingers in front of Dave's face he looked her way. He suddenly snapped out of being drunk "Stephanie" Dave stared at Jack, who gave him a thumbs up 'oh my plans working like a charm' Jack thought to himself. Dave was faking being drunk. They were acting when they heard the girls. All Dave did was act drunk, surly and indicated. Jack played along by pretending to help him, Meg glanced at Dave. She knew her brother never gets drunk. "Jack" "Let's leave them alone…" Jack rolled his eyes Meg grinned. "Oh. See ya, Steph.


End file.
